Conventionally, inkjet printing apparatuses perform a printing operation by prompting an inkjet head to discharge inks on a recording medium while reciprocating the inkjet head. Some of the inkjet printing apparatuses use inks of ultraviolet curing type as printing inks (hereinbelow referred to as UV ink) (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The UV inks are curable by being irradiated with ultraviolet light.
The inkjet printing apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 is provided with a right ultraviolet irradiation device arranged on a right side of an inkjet head, and a left ultraviolet irradiation device arranged on a left side of the inkjet head. Due to this, ink can be discharged in an outward motion and be irradiated with ultraviolet light, and the ink can also be discharged in an inward motion and be irradiated with the ultraviolet light when moving the inkjet head in reciprocating motions.